The present disclosure generally relates to artificial intelligence and more specifically relates to automatic procedure dialog knowledge mining.
At a high level, the knowledge held by an enterprise can be categorized as follows:
Imperatives: strategy goals and operating plans.
Patterns: predictive models that have a certain longevity, durability, and level of universality.
Rules: algorithms and heuristic logic models that define a basic set of guidelines for performing in particular environments.
Procedural knowledge: the knowledge exercised in the performance of a task.